


Mine Enemy (Original)

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: One late night, by an odd, chance meeting, the divorced Harry Potter followed one Draco Malfoy home, and they had an impromptu one-night-stand. Eight years later, they're in a situation neither one of them would have expected to have ever found themselves in- both lonely, single dads with school-age children whom they have recently gained full custody of, they're forced to mingle when their sons, Albus and Scorpius, become fast friends. How will they react to the feelings that keep surging up between them, and the feelings that are growing between their sons?





	1. All He Ever Wanted I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was His Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pity the living and, above all, those who live without love."

Harry Potter had white knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel harder than he'd ever gripped anything in his life.  
He couldn't believe it. Finally, after years of fighting with Ginny and the courts, his children were with him. The mere thought of it nearly brought tears to his eyes, even as he drove the car.  
James was fifteen. He sat beside his father in the car, to the left of him, looking as calm as ever. His mahogany hair was dyed a minty color on top, the sides shaved down. He was tall, taller than Ron even, but he had the build of a Chaser. He wore old, ripped jeans, a Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt, and an old leather jacket; his wardrobe was everything Sirius had owned, as well as half of James the First's and a good quarter of Remus' (namely, all of the jumpers). His skin was lighter than Harry's, but he did have a healthy tan underneath small freckles. He wore his grandfather James' old glasses, and he wore blue makeup on his brows.  
Albus was thirteen. He was behind James in the car, staring out the window. He'd been the most adversely affected by Ginny's newfound drinking, and Harry gathered that Al did not want to live with him. He had inherited Harry's black, messy, curly hair, but cut it similarly to James. The sides were very, very short, and the top was only a bit longer. Several stray curls fell to rest a top the shaved sides. He was a tad darker than Harry, and he had his eyes. His facial features were extremely similar to Harry's, but his chin was much sharper (like Harry's mother) and his nose was longer (like Ginny's). His eyebrows were curly as well; something Harry had always found extremely amusing. He wore his emerald green Weasley sweater with it's bright silver A and black jeans.  
Lily was eleven and in the middle of the backseat, her head on Albus' shoulder, eyes closed. She had flaming red hair, the orange color of Ginny's thick, fluffy hair, and the thin and silky texture of her namesake's brilliant, crimson red hair. Her skin was the lightest shade of white, like her grandmother's, but it had an impossible amount of freckles, like Ginny. She was short like Lily and very thin like Ginny. Her eyelashes were impossibly long and her nose was upturned. She wore a light blue camisole, a purple tutu, and a pink and purple pair of fairy wings.  
Harry exhaled through his nose slowly as he pulled into the driveway of his home in Godric's Hollow.  
It was the house he'd been born in, the house in which his parents had died. It had been in the Potter family for as long as the had been called the Potters. Harry had fixed it up not long after he and Ginny had gotten engaged, and not long before Ginny discovered that Dean lived but a ten minutes drive away. Long ago, when the pain of divorce had been fresh in his heart, he'd blamed the house for Ginny leaving him. If they hadn't been so close...  
But it was what it was. Harry and Ginny obviously weren't meant to be. Harry had moved on now. He still loved Ginny, as he always would; she was his first real love, the mother of his children, and the only person he'd ever wanted besides-  
Harry cleared his throat and realized all four of them were sitting in the parked car.  
"Well," Harry said, face flushing. "Let's go."  
"The doors are locked," Albus said in a dull voice. Harry blinked stupidly and unlocked them.  
Harry carried the sleeping Lily into the house. James and Albus walked shoulder to shoulder.  
James was a Gryffindor, like Harry. He was very proud of it, but he wasn't prejudiced against the other Houses, even with as much as he knocked on them. Albus, being the brunt of many of James' Slytherin jokes, knew better than anyone that they were simply that; jokes, with no ill-will intended. Harry was surprised at how close James and Al had gotten, especially since the latter had gone off to Hogwarts. From what Harry had heard, James was Al's only friend. Albus got a lot of heat for being in Slytherin. The one time Harry had tried to defend him, Albus was furious at Harry and refused to visit him for three months. Harry never tried to interfere again.  
Harry tucked Lily into her bed in the room that had once been designated as the room Sirius stayed in. He was her favorite Marauder; she found Peter terrifying, Remus nerdy, and James cheesy. She adored all of them, of course, but she absolutely fawned over Sirius. His portrait was hung in her room, though it was at present time empty. The silly girl slept soundly despite this.  
After Lily was situated, Harry joined his sons in the kitchen. Albus had started washing the dishes, something he was wont to do, and James was leaning across the peninsula, eating one of the chocolate rice krispie treats Hermione had given Harry a plate of for his birthday.  
"Happy belated birthday," Albus said without emotion, his green sleeves pushed up.  
Albus was a Slytherin, and was surprisingly indifferent about it. He'd made it known that he wasn't the fondest of Hogwarts, and more than once James had joked about shipping him off to Ilvermorny to woo the American girls with his accent. He was very dreadful in all of his classes, with the exception of Potions. His potion skills were so good, in fact, that Ron was positive that he used the Half-Blood Prince's textbook, despite Albus' insistence that 'the only thing he had in common with Grandpa Potter was the shared opinion that Severus Snape was a no-good git.' Ron had given him an extra biscuit for that.  
Harry clapped James on the shoulder.  
"Thank you very much, Albus. And James, that's your desert. No more after dinner."  
The Gryffindor groaned but didn't argue.  
"How was your birthday, Al?"  
Albus made a face. "Dean gave me five dollars, and mum offered me a swig of firewhiskey."  
James looked down, face uncharacteristically solemn. He stopped chewing for a moment.  
Harry looked between his sons, silently. "Well," he said quietly, thinking. "I suppose we're just going to have to make up for it, then. When your things arrive, you both pack a week's worth of things. We'll be off for a trip for Al's birthday; you don't turn thirteen twice." Al turned to look at his father, a bit surprised. Harry smiled brightly, and Al gave a small, upturned corner of mouth in return, eyes unsure. As much as Al resembled Harry, the boy was so different that Harry often forgot. Harry glanced at the clock; six oh three.  
"What do you guys want?"  
"Meatloaf." James said instantly.  
"And mashed potatoes," Albus added.  
"Corn or carrots?" Harry asked.  
"Corn," a sleepy girl's voice said from the dining room's entrance.  
"Corn it is,"


	2. All He Ever Wanted II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Just Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair."

Draco walked slowly into Malfoy Manor for the first time in something like ten years. He shuddered as he caught sight of his father's long ponytail, now entirely white, and shuddered again when he saw that Mother's chair was empty.  
He met eyes with his son and swallowed. Scorpius sat impossibly straight, arms clasped in his lap, his hair cut in the exact same style as Draco's own had been at thirteen. He looked no different than Draco; no different at all, other than the quiet, mousy expression he wore. His silver eyes were riddled with sadness.  
He hadn't seen Scorpius in as long as he'd seen the Manor. The boy swallowed as well, his pronounced Adam's apple bobbing in his thin neck. Lucius Malfoy didn't turn, but waved his hand.  
"Hurry, boy" his voice was old and worn, like gravel. "I'm to be off soon."  
Draco hurried his long strides, and soon, he was standing in front of the dead fireplace, his father to his left, his son to his right.  
"Mother... Is she-"  
"She's gone," snapped Lucius, quiet rage in his eyes, hateful bitterness in his voice. "Don't you speak of her to me, or pretend to care. You were- when she went, all she could talk about-"  
Draco tensed every muscle in his body to keep himself from crying. How pathetic that would be, in front of his son. His father would likely strangle him.  
Lucius pulled his wand out, the snake head proud, and held it out towards Draco. The man took it and sheathed it beside his own.  
A witch walked in soon after, with pale skin and curly dark hair. She wore all white and pushed a wheelchair.  
"Hello, Lucius," she said, approaching them. She received a curt nod from the old man and walked over to Draco, leaving the chair by Lucius.  
"And nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," She said. They shook hands. Her nametag read Monica.  
"Likewise. Draco, please."  
"You're the spitting image of your father, as your son is you."  
No one spoke until Monica had gotten Lucius into the wheelchair and close to the door.  
Scorpius burst to his feet and was beside his grandfather in a moment. Lucius looked up at him.  
"I love you, Grandfather," Scorpius said, as if incapable of restraining himself.  
"The feeling is mutual, Scorpius."  
"Alright. May I visit?"  
"As often as you'd like. Behave."  
"I will."  
"Good."  
And then, Scorpius and Draco were alone in the giant house.  
"Hey, Dad."  
"Hey, Scorp."  
Scorpius turned and looked at Draco, brow furrowed in a lot of emotions Draco had been familiar with at thirteen. Draco swallowed.  
"Why?"  
Draco felt his eyes twitch several times before he managed to blink. "Why did I leave, or why did I come back?"  
"Both."  
"I left... Because I was never a good father. Your mother taught me that much, at least. I came back because my father said there was no one else to take care of you, since your grandmother is- gone- and he's become incapable... But I doubt you want to be left with me. So I'll get a hold of your mother-"  
"She's gone, too," Scorpius said quietly. His eyes closed. "Not too long before Grandmother."  
Draco stared at Scorpius for a long, long time. "I..."  
"It's alright, though. She didn't like me much anyway. Blaise- her ex husband- offered to take me in, so I could be with Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, and Demi, but-"  
"Who are they?" Draco asked with a frown.  
"Him and Mum's children. Demi is a year younger than me, and the boys are two."  
Demeter. He remembered her; the reason he and Astoria split. Draco nodded slowly. "I'd forgotten."  
"I told him... I mean, you're my father..." Scorpius' brow furrowed and he frowned harshly, looking at his scrunched up hands.  
Draco felt instantly stunned, and then, the absolute dread and guilt flooded him. If he had thought for even a second that Scorpius had wanted him-  
"Why did you go?" Scorpius blurted. Draco looked at him there, sitting on the couch, and was half of a second from crying. He composed himself, something he'd have thought himself to have lost the ability to do, and sat himself next to Scorpius. The boy tensed but didn't move away.  
"I left because your mother told me to. I was waiting for the right time to come back, but by the time I thought it was, I realized I'd probably been gone too long for you to miss me. Astoria- I mean, your Mum- always said you didn't remember me, and I knew you didn't need me..."  
"And you didn't need me," Scorpius whispered gently. Draco looked sharply at his son.  
"I've missed you every day since I've left, Scorpius. You're everything to me."  
Scorpius turned his frown onto his father. "Then why-"  
"I've done some very, very bad things. I didn't deserve you, and if you didn't want me..." Draco looked down again, and slowly, for the benefit of his son, pulled up his left sleeve. The faded Dark Mark twisted upon it. "I really didn't want to trouble you by being around you."  
Father and son sat in silence for a very long time, until eventually, Scorpius cleared his throat.  
"What do you do?"  
"I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."  
Scorpius looked at his father and grinned. "That's so cool."  
Draco chuckled. Actually, it wasn't. Everyone in the department hated him, especially Arthur Weasley, despite the amount of upgrades he'd made to their lives. In fact, he'd made so many that he was about to be in trouble; raises, promotions, the cutting of hours by hiring new employees...  
Draco threw an arm around his son, who gave an awkward laugh.  
"I think we'll be alright, Scorpius."  
"I hope so."  
"Master Draco?" a high pitched voice cooed.  
The pair turned to see a young House Elf, a cute female, wrapped in bright white with big, mossy eyes. Draco blinked, trying to remember her.  
"Do I know you?" Draco asked dully.  
"No, sir, Mistress Narcissa always spoke of you to Mawmie," the House Elf explained. Draco raised a brow.  
"Mummy?"  
"No, Maw-mee. Short for Mawmeganona." Scorpius grinned at the House Elf, who shyly returned it. "She was my fifth birthday present from Grandmother."  
Draco looked at his son, amused. Mawmeganona was the worst name he'd ever heard.  
"Anyway... What time is it?"  
"Dinner time," Scorpius said.  
"Who cooks here?" Draco asked. "Is it still Kana and her daughters?"  
"No, Master Draco. Mawmie is the only House Elf left." Mawmie said.  
"So, you cook and clean the entire estate?" Draco frowned deeply.  
"No, Master Draco. Helping with Master Scorpius is Mawmie's only duty." The House Elf frowned.  
"I usually cook and clean," Scorpius said. Draco inhaled sharply at his son. "Mawmie doesn't know how to cook."  
Draco was filled with shock. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
He had to manage the money, the estate, hire House Elves, maybe even muggleborn help... Indentured Servants were cheaper, albeit controversial. Then again, even the Second Twenty-Eight found Draco unlikeable now, other than his childhood friends.  
He knew he wasn't cut out for the master of the Malfoy house. But he also knew he had to pull it together, for his son. Everything had to always be about him from now on.  
"That won't do. C'mon, son, we'll go off to Diagon Alley. In fact, we'll stay there until you've got to head back to Hogwarts. Go pack."  
"Can Mawmie come?" Scorpius asked with a frown. Draco appraised the House Elf before nodding.  
"Sweet! Thanks, Dad!"  
Draco smiled brightly as Scorpius rushed off.  
"You can meet Inigan, my trimeresurus macrops!"  
"Your what?" Draco asked with a frown, but Scorpius was up the stairs and in his room.  
"His snake, Master Draco," Mawmie said. Draco looked down at her. She was, perhaps, the least ugly House elf he'd ever seen.  
"Master Malfoy, if you would," he said. The House Elf nodded. "As you wish, Master Malfoy."  
Draco stretched a moment before cracking his neck. "Have we enough Floo for all three of us, Mawmie?"  
"We do, Master Malfoy."  
"Good." Draco listened to his son rummaging in his room. Things were going good so far... But they were only just beginning.


	3. He Never Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It To Be Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, well. Wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on?"

        Albus had never been overly fond of his father, but as time went on, he grew increasingly more terse with him. It wasn't that he was a bad father; Albus could have forgiven him for that. It was that he was only a bad father to Albus, and a rather good one to Jam and Lily.  
        He'd never wanted it to be like this, their relationship. The more distant Albus became, the more desperately his father reached out to him. Not only was it embarrassing to Albus, it wasn't fair for Harry... Only Albus had a hard time seeing things objectively in the moment.  
        "Alby," Lily gasped brightly, bringing Albus out of his sulkings. If anyone else in the entire world- with the possible exception of his best mate- ever called Albus that, they would get a nasty jinx. Of course, Albus was only good at magic when he was furious, anxious, or just generally moody. Which meant, rarely at school with Scorpius.  
        "Lils," Albus replied, putting a tan hand atop her ginger head. She grinned up at him, missing her front tooth and bottom canines.  
        "Jamie and you need to take me to Floreskeys," Lily declared.  
        "Fortescue's?" James asked with a grin. Lily gave a noncommittal shrug.   
        Similarly, if anyone else in their right mind ever called James 'Jamie', they'd get a right hook to the nose. Albus was lucky enough to get away with 'Jam' in return for being dubbed 'Al'.  
        James grabbed Lily's right hand, and Albus moved his hand from her head to her left hand, and she swung all four connected arms. Harry walked behind them quietly, and Lily turned her head around.  
        "Daddy!" She giggled. "You're not invited."  
        "I'm not?" Harry asked, surprised. "Then who's paying?"  
        Lily giggled again. "You!"  
        "How, if I'm not invited?"  
        "You gotta give Jamie the money! You can go get us some rooms at the Leaky Cauldron!"  
        Harry put one hand on Albus' shoulder and one on James'. "I'll get two rooms. Who sleeps with who?"  
        "I wanna sleep with Jamie!" Lily shrieked.  
        "I wanna sleep with James," Albus said. "Lily, wouldn't you prefer Dad? You haven't seen him in about a month."  
        Lily though hard for a moment, screwing her pretty face up, before nodding. "I wanna sleep with Daddy!"  
        "Alright," Harry chuckled and finished out some money before handing it to Albus.  
        "Why're you giving it to him? I'm the oldest." James asked.  
        "He's the most responsible," Harry grinned sideways at his eldest son.  
        "I'm the oldest!" James complained.  
        "Then act like it!" Lily squealed, and Albus laughed.  
        "Be nice, Lily. Behave, James. Al... Have a little fun." Harry ruffled Albus' hair as the young teen scowled. Lily giggled.  
        And then, their father was off towards the Leaky Cauldron, and the trio started off towards Fortescue's.  
        Lily swung her brothers arms dramatically, and occasionally, either boy would start counting down from three, and they would pick her up and swing her by her arms. She would laugh hysterically and afterwards, she would push her lips into one of the boys' hand.  
        The three siblings walked into the window-filled, gorgeous building of Fortescue's; the exterior was pale yellow, grand and huge, and the interior had sleek wooden floors, white stucco walls with wooden wainscotting and trim, the tables hand-carved wood, everything intricate and beautiful and expensive-looking, and old-timey.  
        Lily released her brothers' hands to skip up to the counter, her pale yellow sundress billowing out.  
        "I want the biggest, chocolateyest, sprinkleyest, nuttyest ice cream I can get," Lily said brightly, and Florean Fortescue smiled down at her.  
        "Is that so?" He asked. James and Albus, grinning and chuckling respectively, walked up to the counter.  
        "I'd like a peanut butter cookie ice cream sandwich," James said.  
        "Alright, and you, son?"  
        "I'll take two acai berry scoops in a tall waffle cone, please."  
        Florean smiled warmly at Albus, who paid. a few moments later, a teenage witch handed Lily her six-inch high chocolate cone, covered in sprinkles and nuts. She grinned unbelievably wide at it, then at Albus and James. Next, James was handed a giant cookie sandwich, both the cookie and the ice cream being peanut butter. After that, Albus got his fruit cone, two-thirds the height of Lily's cone.  
        The three walked into the sitting area and Albus nearly dropped his cone when he saw Scorpius sitting with his dad and a pretty House Elf, presumably Mawmie.  
        "What is it?" James asked his brother, who had stopped to stare. Could Albus somehow sit with Scorpius, alone?  
        Scorpius was looking down at a small bowl of french vanilla ice cream, and Mawmie was licking happily at what might be boisenberry. Draco Malfoy, however, hadn't touched a medium chocolate raspberry bowl, and noticed Albus staring immediately. He quickly studied the three siblings before gently nudging his son.  
        Scorpius looked up and saw Albus before grinning widely.  
        "Albus!" the blond exclaimed, and the tan boy's siblings looked between him and his friend. Scorpius waved him forward, and Albus started walking slowly toward the boy. His siblings followed, and Lily stole the seat beside Scorpius. James, of course, sat by her, so Albus was stuck with sitting next to Draco.  
        "Hey, Albus," Scorpius greeted with an impossible grin.  
        "Hey, Scor," Albus whispered.  
        "Dad, Mawmie, this is Albus, and these must be his older brother James and younger sister Lily, and this is my dad Draco- I don't really know what you should call him- and my House Elf, Mawmie."  
        No one spoke for a very long time. "What happened to your grandparents?" Albus asked as quietly as he could physically manage. Scorpius' smile dimmed a bit, and he took a polite bite of his dessert.  
        "Where's your dad? I've never met him." Scorpius asked.  
        "Daddy's buying us a couple rooms at the Leaky cauldron," Lily said, swinging her legs. "How come you knew me and Jamie's names?"  
        Albus studied his siblings' faces. Lily was content and curious, and James was uncomfortable and hunched over his cookie, digging into it. Draco Malfoy was watching him as if unable to stop, a rather disgusted look on his face, and Albus managed a chuckle. Malfoy met Albus' eye then.  
        "Sorry about him," Albus whispered. "We're still training him."  
        Draco's face softened with what may have been amusement.  
        "Because I'm Albus' best friend," Scorpius said. "He tells me everything."  
        Lily leaned over and grinned at James. "Alby's got a boyyyyfriend."  
        Albus scowled at Lily, and she straightened, looking down.  
        James looked at Albus and twitched his brow as if to say, you're supposed to tell me everything,  
        Albus shrugged and licked uncomfortably at his ice cream.  
        "Least he's a cute boyfriend," Lily muttered, and Scorpius raised both brows at Albus, obviously amused. Albus gave Scorpius that look, and the Malfoy grinned.  
        James coughed and nudged Lily's shoulder. "C'mon, Lily-Bily, let's go see if Dad needs help."  
        "But my ice cream-" Lily started.  
        "Will be fine, as it has a charm to keep it from melting."  
        With that, the oldest and youngest Potter sibling walked off. Albus scooted into the chair Lily had vacated.  
        "My... My mom and Grandmother..." Scorpius started slowly.  
        "They're gone," Malfoy said quietly. Scorpius nodded.  
        Albus sucked in a breath and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not going to apologize, because I know how annoying that is, but I'm here for you," Albus said quietly. Scorpius got a weird, sad smile and nodded.  
        "So," Draco said after a short time. "My son is friends with Potter's." His voice was dry and kind of amused.  
        Albus grinned. "Yeah."  
        "Why is this weird?" Scorpius asked.  
        "Our dads hated each other," Albus looked at Scorpius, surprised. "You didn't know?"  
        "No," Scorpius said, almost embarrassed. Albus pushed on his shoulder with his own.  
        The four ate, Mawmie silent in between Scorpius and his father, chatting about little insignificant things. Albus found that he rather enjoyed Malfoy, and Malfoy didn't seem to dislike Albus too much. After they had all finished their ice cream, Draco bid his son goodbye and told him to meet him before sundown in his room, and left with Mawmie.  
        Scorpius and Albus wandered Diagon Alley for a while before they saw Harry, James, and Lily in Madam Malkin's, getting Lily fitted.  
        "Can I meet him?" Scorpius asked.  
        "Not tonight," Albus said. "Let's be alone today."  
        Scorpius nodded in understanding. "I'm here until the first,"  
`        "Me, too," Albus grinned.  
        "Let's go inside," Scorpius said when they were close to the Leaky Cauldron. "I've got my own room."  
        The boys headed inside forty-five minutes before Scorpius had to be back, and Draco waved them away tiredly. He was sitting at his desk, looking near death. The thirteen year old boys walked into Scorpius' room.  
        Scorpius hadn't unpacked his trunk, other than his bedding and a radio. Albus turned it on to a Muggle rock station; Albus' favorite. Scorpius laughed and plopped onto his bed. Albus followed and laid on his side, looking at Scorpius, who was on his back.  
        "Thanks for letting me know you're my boyfriend, by the way," Albus said.  
        Scorpius laughed. "It was your sister that said that, not mine."  
        "At least you're a cute boyfriend," Albus said with a wicked grin.  
        "Indeed," Scorpius grinned out. "Don't worry, Albus, you're a cute girlfriend."  
        "I'm not a girlfriend!" Roared Albus with a laugh. "And believe me, if I was, I wouldn't be cute."  
        "If I'm the boyfriend-"  
        "If you're the boyfriend who is dating another boy, he's still a boyfriend," Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius sighed and poked Albus' forehead.  
        "This sensitivity is why you're the girlfriend."  
        Albus flipped Scorpius off and curled his arms around Scorpius and buried his nose into the crook of his neck.  
        "Creep," Scorpius laughed. Albus bit gently, and Scorpius pulled away.  
        "Don't you want me, Scor?" Albus said in a mock-falsetto. Scorpius laughed.  
        The two boys lay there for a moment before Albus moved onto his back, arms behind his head. A few minutes later, Scorpius curled up to Albus, his head atop Albus' nipple. The ravenhead moved an arm around Scorpius.  
        The dozed quietly until Draco knocked quietly at the door. Scorpius sat up and invited him in.  
        Draco gave the boys a weird look before clearing his throat. "Your dad's come looking for you, Al."  
        "It's Albus," Scorpius corrected as the tan Slytherin stood. Scorpius watched Albus walk out.  
        "Bye, Scor," Albus paused at the door.  
        "Bye, Albus."  
        Albus followed his father back to the doors, where James stood at one and Lily at the other.  
        "Lily, go play with James for a minute," Harry said. The girl ran at her eldest brother and jumped at him; he caught her and carried her inside.  
        Albus sighed and followed Harry into his room, not entirely sure what this was about.  
        "Lily and James told me about your friend," Albus said.  
        "Okay..." Albus said, a bit confused.  
        "My point is, you didn't."  
        "Sorry?" Albus pushed his hands into his pockets.  
        "It's alright," Harry said, as if Albus had actually meant it. "But I'm your father. I should know these things."  
        Albus shrugged. Harry sighed.  
        "I love you, Al."  
        "Love you, too."  
        Albus left and walked into his room, where James was on his back on his bed, feet in the air, Lily balanced on them with her belly, holding his hands, laughing hysterically. Albus pulled his shirt off and then his trousers, then rooted through his clothes and pulled on silver pj pants and crawled into bed.  
        Lily rushed to his side and tucked him in. He, despite himself, smiled. She grinned and kissed his nose.  
        "Go'night, Alby-Walby," Lily giggled. Albus rolled his eyes.  
        "Sweet dreams, Lily-Willy-So-Silly."  
        And then, she giggled and ran out of the room.  
        James got dressed behind Albus' back, then turned the light off and drew the curtains.  
        "Love you, bro," James said as he crawled into bed.  
        "You, too, Jam."  
        "Everything okay?"  
        "Relatively."  
        "Alright."  
        "Jam?" Albus' face screwed up as he peered into the darkness.  
        "Yeah?"  
        "I..." The new-teen hugged himself, unsure what he wanted to say, though the desire to speak was very strong in him. "I don't know."  
        "I'm worried, Al. So is Dad, and Lily, and..."  
        "I'll be okay," Albus said, confused. He was fine. Right?  
        "Good," James said quietly. Albus closed his eyes.


	4. He Never Wanted II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter. Very well, then."

"Bye, Scor," Albus whispered as he paused at the door. Scorpius closed his eyes.  
"Bye, Albus."  
And then, Scorpius' best friend- Scorpius' only friend- was gone. Scorpius sighed as he father stayed in the doorway, watching Scorpius.  
"He's, uh, he's your boyfriend, yeah?" Draco asked after a moment, clearing his throat. Scorpius raised his eyebrows as sheer shock flooded through him.  
"What? No! Of course not. I'm- I'm not- I'm straight-"  
"Oh. Uh, my apologies." Draco made an awkward smile and stared away from his son.  
After a bit, Draco awkwardly shuffled from the room and gently closed Scorpius' door, and the young man ran his finger through his colorless hair.  
Scorpius was not straight, however that was not something he ever wanted anyone to know. He had Albus convinced, more or less, that he was straight and fancied his cousin, Rose. It was true that Scorpius was- oh, what was it called?- bisexual, or whatever, and he had, at first, fancied the girl for a bit because of her fire, but after he'd gotten to know Albus...  
Scorpius was in love with his best friend. The son of Harry Potter. Another male. A halfblood. The son of a Weasley. As little as any of those things bothered him, Grandfather was likely to have a stroke if he ever found out, and Scorpius had absolutely no idea how his father would react, and for some reason, Scorpius was certain Albus was straight.  
Perhaps it was because during first year before Christmas, Albus had punched Polly Chapman directly in the face for accusing Scorpius and Albus of dating. Ever since then, she'd had a personal vendetta against him- not that Scorpius could blame her. Albus had broken her nose and now it was permanently larger, off-kilter, and her voice was quite nasally. That didn't harm her status as most popular or attractive at Hogwarts, of course.  
Scorpius sighed and pictured Albus. He was 163 inches, 60 kilos, was crazy black hair, smooth chocolatey skin, and brilliant lime green eyes. He had unruly eyebrows and dark pink lips, shining white teeth and he laughed like the big bad wolf, whispered like the devil, and hugged like Voldemort.   
He was kind of selfish, but he had good intentions, and he was honestly very sweet. Scorpius draped his arm over his face and used his other, his left, to adjust his suddenly tight trousers. However, that soon turned into half-hearted nuzzling at his junk. Did he really want to wank? He just did that yesterday...  
But little clips of Albus laughing, Albus teasing, Albus' touch was playing in Scorpius' head. And then Albus, in Scorpius' head, was pushing Scorpius into a wall like he did, but this time he stepped closer and grabbed his shoulders and dug his fingers in, making Scorpius gasp. "What are you doing?"  
"Whatever I want. That okay with you, Scor?" Albus pressed his lithe body against Scorpius' thin one, looking down at the twink before him. Scorpius felt his heart pound uncomfortably in his chest, his face burning up, as he peered into his best mate's face. Albus was smirking that smirk and he grabbed Scorpius by the face and snogged him passionately, his thick tongue strong and wet, while Scorpius mewled under the new experience.  
Meanwhile, the real Scorpius fished himself out of his pants and started to stroke himself. He moaned quietly as he tenderly pushed back his skin, thumbing the tip of him. The air sent a chill through his member and he shuddered, lost in his reverie.  
The Albus in Scorpius' mind broke the kiss and quite literally ripped the blond's shirt into two. Scorpius gasped and moaned when Albus' hot mouth came into contact with his small, pale nipple.  
The real Scorpius took his nipples in between the fingers connected to the the arm that had been previously atop his face. He hissed through his teeth and groaned under his breath.  
Mind Albus scratched down Scorpius' sparse belly and yanked his pants down to his knees. "Turn," he demanded.  
With a red face, Scorpius slowly hobbled around and Albus shoved his cheek into the wall and yanked his bum against the tent in Albus' pants, grinding hard. Scorpius moaned.  
"Pretty little thing, aren't you, Scor?" Albus mocked. Scorpius swallowed as Albus started rubbing his arse slowly, with is large, hot, callused hands, until he brought one down harshly on him.  
"Fuck," Scorpius hissed, and Albus laughed.  
"Such colorful language, Scor, that I don't really remember you using," Albus observed before Scorpius could hear him fiddling with his belt.  
The real Scorpius was wanking with wild abandon, huffing breaths quickly as his thighs twitched in pleasure, eyes rolling back. He wanted Albus... His fantasies had never gone so far before...  
Albus leaned over Scorpius and breathed on his ear, hot breath that made Scorpius shiver with each exhale. Albus chuckled darkly and ran his fingers through his hair. Scor was shaking gently, anxious for Albus to- get on with it, with him. He was so hot, and already so close...  
But what Albus said next was not at all what horny, mindless Scorpius was expecting.  
"You're so hot, Scor, and I have to say... I love you. But I'm straight," Albus' voice was different now, and he spoke with a tone that made Scorpius suck in a harsh breath through his nose. Albus pulled back. "Hope I didn't give you any wrong impressions, bud." Albus smacked him on the bum again, playfully, and Scorpius woke up from his fantasy-gone-wrong to notice he'd stopped stroking.  
Scorpius sat up and ground his palms gently into his eyes. What the hell had that been? It was bad enough Albus didn't want him in real life, now it had gotten into his mind?  
Maybe because Albus had proven to a tee just how platonic their relationship had been. He was so comfortable with his unyieldingly straight sexuality that he could curl up with another male and not feel a thing. Scorpius swallowed and hugged himself.  
He'd wanted to kiss Albus so hard his blood had roared throughout his entire body. He'd almost whimpered from the sheer force of resisting the desire to press his inexpert lips to Albus' equally unused ones.  
Scorpius stood and paced in a small circle and rubbed his mouth. That's what his life was like. It had been getting worse, but that was probably thanks to puberty... He figured it would get very bad, and then sometime in their twenties, it would calm down. It would last maybe eight more years... So short a period of time, when one considered how long Scorpius was projected to live.  
Scorpius sighed and adjusted his pants before sighing again and stripped so as to change into his pjs. Afterwards, he opened the door to see his father lounged on the sofa, some show on the telly, smoking. Draco looked over at his son and smiled.  
"I'm going to sleep soon," Scorpius said quietly. Mawmie padded forward from behind an armchair.  
"Master Scorpius-"  
Scorpius shook his head at Mawmie's concerned voice. Draco stood and set his cigarette in the ashtray and walked over to his son.  
"May I hug you?" Draco asked quietly. Scorpius inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around his father, who squeezed back.  
"You're my father. You don't need to ask," Scorpius said. Draco gave a small chuckle.  
"You're even better than I could have imagined or hoped for," Draco whispered gently. "I love you."  
Scorpius felt his heart cease up and he resisted the urge to snap at his father didn't even know him. But then, Scorpius felt the tie to Draco, the childish desire, and knew that Draco did love him.  
"I love you, too, Dad," Scorpius whispered back.


	5. All He Ever Wanted III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was A Normal, Quiet Life

"Of course it is happening in your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it isn't real?"

 

"Who knew the Leaky Cauldron had good pancakes?" Lily asked, swinging her legs under the table. Harry was smiling down at her, with her pretty orange hair in pigtails on the side of her hair, wearing a jean vest and jean skirt, cowgirl boots, pink leggings and a purple Hannah Montana shirt. She was the epitome of innocence.  
"Who knew the Leaky Cauldron had slimy bacon?" Al asked, lip curled as he poked at the limp strips on his plate.  
"For the record, you should have guessed that," James grinned out, wolfing down his omelette.  
"If you try it, it isn't that bad," insisted Harry with a grin. They were in a booth in the back of the restaurant, but there was still an awful lot of room. On one side, Lily was tucked into the corner and Harry was in the middle, with room for a whole nother person beside him. Across from Lily was James, and beside James was Al, and then there was room for yet another person, possibly two.  
"I'd rather eat Lily's rubber cakes," Al said, then moved his fork to pick at his eggs.  
Another person walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry had to repress a groan. Seeing Draco Malfoy twice in as many days- that was bad luck.  
Albus turned as the bell on the door opened and grinned when Scorpius came into sight. "Scor!" Al cried. The blond looked at his friend, grinned, and rushed over to the Potters' table.  
"It's Al's boyfriend," giggled Lily before he got there. James put a finger to his lips as he grinned at his sister.  
"Sit down," Al sat, patting the seat beside him.  
"Is that alright?" Scorpius looked at Harry, who forced a smile and nodded.  
"Of course. Yes, of course." Scorpius sat down very close to Albus.  
Draco was at the table as well, then, with a tense, fake smile on his face.  
"Scorpius... We shouldn't intrude-"  
"It's fine, Dad. Mr. Potter said so!" Scorpius grinned happily at Harry, and Harry smiled back.  
"As long as it's alright with your father..." Harry half hoped that Draco would urge his son away, but Draco nodded.  
"Yes, of course... They're friends..." He cleared his throat.  
"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy!" Lily said loudly. "Daddy won't mind if you sit by him, 'cause Daddy's real nice. And he doesn't even dislike Slytherins, 'cause he's nicer than Uncle Ronnie!"  
Draco raised both eyebrows, then cleared his throat and looked awkwardly at the seat beside Harry.  
"Dad, sit." Scorpius said gently. "You're being rude."  
Draco swallowed once more and sat as far away from Harry as possible.  
"Draco," Harry muttered in greeting.  
"Harry," Draco returned.  
"Mr. Malfoy," Lily said brightly. Draco looked at her.  
"Yes?"  
"You're really pretty," Lily leaned forward and grinned, sausage in her teeth. "And so's your son!"  
"I... Thank you," Draco managed.  
"Is he dating my brother?"  
Albus choked on his food and started coughing. Scorpius awkwardly patted his back. Harry was stiff and didn't know how to react. Al recovered.  
"I... I don't think so." Draco gave a nervous laugh.  
"Well, he should," Lily decided. "Al is really mean, but that's just 'cause he's so lonely. He needs a boyfriend 'cause I know that if I had a boyfriend, it would make me real happy," Lily bit a strawberry.  
"Not that boys can't date other boys," Draco glanced nervously at Harry before quickly looking back at Lily, and Harry sucked a breath in. "But I do believe boys more commonly date girls,"  
"I like girls," James piped up, as if trying to change the conversation. "That Demi Zabini girl is gorgeous-"  
"I like boys," Albus announced. Scorpius raised his brows at his friend.  
"You do?" Harry asked in surprise.  
"Yeah," Al said, looking challengingly at his father, but Harry smiled.  
"Lovely. That's great that you know, Al."  
"I like boys and girls," Scorpius said gently.  
"Don't you like Rose?" Al asked casually. Scorpius' face grew pink.  
"Cousin Rosie?!" Lily squealed.  
"What? No- I-"  
"Cousin Rosie hates Slytherins," Lily explained. "And Daddy said there's never been a Malfoy who wasn't one! She'd never date you, then,"  
"I don't like her like that," Scorpius' face turned crimson. "I just think she's cool, is all. I like someone else."  
"Who?" Albus grinned.  
"Maybe you shouldn't press him in front of so many people," Harry suggested lightly. Al shrugged.  
The bartender Tom walked up. "Anything to eat, Malfoy? Or for your son?"  
"I'll have some earl grey," Draco said.  
"I'll just take some scrambled eggs, and a glass of milk, please." Scorpius said.  
"Very well." Tom walked off with their order.  
"How's Auror-ing, Harry?" Draco asked.  
"It's... Auror-y," Harry said. Draco gave a small chuckle.  
"And the Minister?" Draco asked.  
"Hermione's well. Aging fast from the job, and the children, and of course Ron..."  
"How's he?"  
"Childish as ever. Hermione may as well have three kids," Harry chuckled at his own joke. "And then their children, Rose and Hugo... People think she's a lot like Hermione was, but really, she's a lot like Percy. And Hugo..."  
"Hugo is a Squib," Lily said brightly.  
"Oh, my apologies," Draco said, looking away.  
"He's fine. He likes all of the things from the shop to want to go to Hogwarts, anyway. Rose promised to send all of her homework to him for him to do, though." Harry chuckled.  
"I see."  
"How's your family, Mr. Malfoy?" James asked.  
"My... Father, he's... He's at St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards," Draco said. "My mum... Is gone, and... Astoria..." Draco closed his eyes then and pulled his arms in, face struggling to hide pain. Scorpius looked sadly at his father. Harry swallowed and touched Draco's shoulder.  
Draco's eyes shot open and silver met green. Harry felt something like magic passing through them, and swallowed again.  
But then Draco gently brushed Harry's hand off and thanked his bruskly, and it was gone.  
The small chat continued, and Tom brought the Malfoys their food as Harry paid for the Potters'. Harry should be grateful for this, really; two families chatting over breakfast was normal, it was what regular people did. He'd always wanted that: a normal, quiet, albeit fun life. So why was he so uncomfortable??


	6. All He Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Long Gone

"Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily -- weak people, in other words..."

 

There was something churning in Draco's stomach as the motley group chatted about trivial things. Scorpius... Liked boys and girls. Just like Draco. Did he like Albus?

... Perhaps the apple had fallen a little too close to the tree for comfort.

Draco found himself hoping that his son did not like the Potter boy. He knew it would only bring him heartache, from firsthand experience. It was restless nights at Hogwarts, pining and throbbing in equal measures. It was pure sadness and fury at home, during the summer, as you hated yourself for how you felt, what you wanted, and hated your life for making those wants and desires completely unobtainable. It was long, silent nights, after Hogwarts, alone and miserable, where you wonder exactly what could have been, if things had only been different... And then, after that night ten years ago... It was anger and sadness and pettiness at the fact that the lack of response from the boy after Draco had tried so desperately to get a hold of him. And now, all he had ever wanted was long gone.

Draco swallowed and closed his eyes. No.

It wouldn't be like that for Scorpius, even if he did like the boy. First of all, they were friends now, not enemies. Second of all, the times were different... Draco's father wasn't around, and Draco would be very accepting of any partner Scorpius would choose. Third of all... Albus seemed quite different from Harry. It was no lie to say the boy looked almost identical to his father, but his behavior and his words, his expressions, and seemingly everything else about him were almost entirely opposite to his father. Albus was like Scorpius, and Draco.

The Malfoy pushed the thoughts from his mind, and for trying to think of something to say or do, he must have missed something, because he felt a warm hand on his arm. His eyes sprung open and he looked at Potter, eyes wide and confused.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly, sounding almost wounded. "I, uh, we... We're leaving, so... I... Uh..."

Draco swallowed, his face beginning to burn. He quickly stood and made room for Harry and Lily to exit. He looked up to see that Scorpius had done the same.

"We should hang out later, Albus," Scorpius said brightly. Draco got a hint of a smile and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, totally." Albus replied. His voice was as enthusiastic, albeit in a less... childish way. He seemed very mature.

"Maybe we could all have a sleepover!" Lily put it.

"You'd ditch me for some boys, Lily?" Harry asked, a very dad-like smile on his handsome face.

Lily giggled. "No, silly. I meant all of us, you and Dra- I mean, Mr. Malfoy- included!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Draco managed, forcing his face to be as pleasant and light-hearted as possible. "I'm not much for community sleeping." Draco looked at Harry almost desperately. Harry looked back at him, and they shared a silently eloquent gaze for a long moment, before Harry cleared his throat and gave the children his dad smile.

"Uh, me and D- Mr. Malfoy- will talk for a moment. Why don't you guys go to Fortescue's?"

"Pancakes and ice cream right in a row? Awesome!" Lily squealed and ran off. Draco chuckled gently. Girls were adorable.

Harry handed a hand full of money to his doppelganger, who thanked him quietly and walked away with his brother and friend. Harry and Draco met eyes once more.

Draco had no idea what there was to talk about. He did not want to sleepover with anyone, much less an old one-night-stand who he just so happened to be in love with.

"I... Um." Harry cleared his throat and looked down. "Nice seeing you again, Draco."

"Is it?" Draco asked dryly. An odd wave of familiar pain and brokenness washed over him, and he felt his face turn sour.

"Yes." Potter said sincerely. That only added to the anger building in the Slytherin's chest.

"I wrote you ten times, at least. How many times did you write me?" Draco demanded in a whisper. Harry's gaze fell to his feet.

"Draco..." The man's voice cracked.

"How many times did you try to see me?" Draco clenched his fists.

"Look, I-" Harry closed his eyes, face showing pain. But Draco was too furious, too hurt, to care.

"How many times did you at least try to tell me it was a mistake, or at least humor me with a fucking response?" The amount of venom in the curse made Harry wince.

"I..." The Gryffindor was practically dripping in an odd mix of guilt and misery, which made Draco almost sad, which only fueled him further.

"How many times, Potter? How many times?" His stomach flipped. He was looming over the smaller man now, closer than he should be. His voice was low and lethal, almost as if he were hissing.

Harry looked up then, eyes angry and sad. It gave Draco pause, then feel a sharp pang of embarrassment, which then led to a whirring feeling of resentment. The amount of emotions boiling in Malfoy's eyes made him furious.

"None." The men looked at each other for a long time, their emotions seeming to mirror one another's. "I ignored you, and I'm sorry for-"

"Are you really?" Draco cooed sardonically. "Oh, well then, of course, all is forgiven!"

"Draco-" Harry said condescendingly.

"Harry." Draco spat. "I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like I'm in need of scolding."

"Then don't act like it." Harry countered evenly. Actual, pure rage awoke in Draco, and a sound came out of him that started out somewhere in between a gasp and a scoff, and ended in a harsh exhale.

"You stay away away from me, Harry Potter, and you stay away from my son. Just because our sons are friends doesn't mean we have to pretend to enjoy one another." The taller man growled.

"Fine, then. Doesn't matter to me." Harry stated.

"Oh, believe you me, I know." Draco hissed impishly before gliding away, saturated with anger, pride, and an odd emotion that was actually new to the man.


	7. He Never Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It To End

"My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities... Like the ability to behave myself."

 

Albus was silent as he ate his ice cream, sat between Scor and James. In fact, Lily was the only one to contribute to the conversation in a particularly important way, from what Albus could tell, though he did not pay attention.

After he finished, he looked up to see if the others had. Scorpius had, and James wasn't far behind, but as usual, Lily was taking forever. In part because her never-ceasing babbling, and in part because she always ordered a worrisome amount of food.

Then the door opened, and Draco walked into the shop, face both furious and indignant.

"Scorpius, I will be in my room. You are allowed to sleep over with Albus, and he is welcome to sleep over with you. However I would like to ask that if you plan to include Lily and James to do so with them, because I would like some quiet. Good day." Draco squeezed his son's elbow, and nodded politely to each of the Potter children before turning on his heel and practically floating towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was approaching, and he went out of his way to give him an outrageously large berth.

Harry seemed just as angry as Draco, but also very sad and guilty, and Albus felt a jolt of confusion, followed closely by suspicion. What had his father done? Just when Albus was feeling good about his father, he had to go and mess it up...

Albus excused himself and whispered into Scor's ear to meet him in Knockturn Alley in a few minutes, then slinked out of the building and in front of his father.

"What did you do?" Albus demanded, crossing his arms.

Harry's eyes met his sons and they peered at each other. Albus had never seen his father like this, save the time he got into a physical fight with Dean, but Albus was not backing down.

"Excuse me?" Harry demanded.

"To Mr. Malfoy."

"Mind your business." Harry almost growled. Albus' brow furrowed. The man in front of him was hardly his father.

"You're my father. He's the father of my best friend. You doing something to him is my business-"

"No, it isn't." Harry snapped. "Keep out of my business, Albus. I mean it."

Anger and shock at his father bubbled in him. As annoying as his father could be, he did not snap or threaten.

"Fine," Albus retorted. "But I'm staying with Scorpius tonight."

"Whatever." Harry brushed past his son, and concern sparked beneath the flames of Albus' indignation.

Albus stomped off to Knockturn Alley. wandering in and out of shops with absolutely nothing but brooding thoughts on his mind until he spotted Scorpius inside of The White Wyvern, a rather lovely, peculiar little pub hidden in the shadows beside a tattoo shop.

Albus walked towards it, but the tall, imposing man outside the door put his hand out.

"No littluns. Run along, kid," he said in a condescending voice.

Before Albus could even open his mouth, however, Scorpius had opened the door.

"He's with me, Goyle." Scorpius said.

"The Potter boy?" the man spat.

"He's different. A Slytherin, like us."

Goyle glared at Albus, who stood his ground and met his eyes. Then, the ugly brute took a step to the side, and Albus entered, following his friend to a booth made of white hide.

"Is... This real wyvern?"

"'Course not, honey," a Welsh woman cooed. Albus looked to see a woman maybe his dad's age, with bleach-blonde hair and honey colored skin. Her eyes were bright fuchsia, and she stood maybe shorter than Albus. She wore a very revealing, tight white hide corset atop what looked like dirty white cloth, and tight white jean shorts. She wore a plethora of dirty wristbands and her long nails had chipping black polish. "Donchya know that's illegal?"

"Just like having it for clothes, right?" Albus asked, looking at her corset. She grinned, eyes twinkling.

"Yep." She titled her head up and peered happily down at Albus. "You must be the little Potter boy."

"How-" Albus began, but Scorpius interjected.

"This is my Aunt Daphne. She inherited this place after... Mom."

The woman's eye twitched but then she smiled even more bright. "Now I run it with my husband."

"Blaise Zabini, right?" Albus asked.

"Yessir." Daphne said.

"Which means you're Demi's mom?" Albus wondered.

"Stepmom, technically..." Daphne glanced down.

"And Aunt," Scorpius added.

"... Yeah. Anyway." Daphne grinned. "What'll you boys have, then?"

"We just ate, so a firewhiskey will do for me." Scorpius glanced at Albus as the letter tensed, thinking. However, Daphne didn't react. Was she... Actually going to give her nephew firewhiskey?"

"I... Uh. Butterbeer, I guess?" Albus said awkwardly. Daphne giggled.

"Sorry, honey, but we ain't got none of that."

"... Oh."

Daphne's head tilted to the side. "You're Ginny's son, yeah?" She asked gently. Albus winced.

"... Why do you ask?"

"No reason, hon..." the woman cooed. "She's a regular, is all." Albus glared intensely at the corner.

"Alright, well, I could get you a fizzy drink from the apartment upstairs, honey."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Be back in a jiffy, boys."

Albus glanced at her back and noticed a pretty butterfly Mark on her lower back. As she walked, however, it caught fire and burned, leaving a grotesque looking creature. It fluttered back into the pretty butterfly after a moment. Albus wondered if she'd gotten it done next door.

"Uh..." Scorpius started, looking down. "What's up with your mum?"

"She, uh... She drinks. I guess." Albus peered intently at the tiny tear beside Scorpius' right arm.

"Oh."

"Why didn't you write me?" Albus asked.

"Huh?" Scorpius replied.

"After... Your mum and grandmother."

"Oh. I..." Scorpius sighed and closed his eyes, and Albus looked at his face. "I didn't feel much like talking."

"Oh... Okay."

"Yeah." Scorpius opened his eyes and seemed surprised to meet eyes with his friend.

"You know... I mean." It was Albus' turn to close his eyes. "I'm here for you. You're my best mate. You always will be."

"Yeah. I know." Albus opened his eyes as something touched his hand- Scorpius' hand. Albus immediately pulled away and grinned.

"Don't get soft on me."

Scorpius gave a small, amused smile. "I've always been soft, git."

"That sounds rather unfortunate. You should get that checked out." Albus teased. It took Scorpius a moment, but he did eventually get it and mock-laughed.

Daphne returned with a firewhiskey in one hand and a canned soda in another. She gave the latter to Albus, and the alcohol to Scorpius. "Enjoy," she said brightly. The boys thanked her and begin drinking their respective beverages, joking around with each other like they usually did. It had been a while since Albus had had so much fun... He never wanted it to end. Of course, it did, and in one of the worst ways possible.


	8. He Never Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything Else

"Don't be shy sweetie, come over."

 

Scorpius was feeling wonderful, absolutely giddy. He was here, alone, with Albus, drinking firewhiskey. They'd be having a sleepover tonight. Albus liked boys. Scorpius was a boy. A pretty one, according to Lily. So maybe, Albus liked Scorpius... or at least, he could, one day. Sure, he'd pulled his hand away, but Albus had always been difficult. They were just kids- they had a lifetime to get together.

Scorpius laughed hard at something Albus said, though as soon as he started, he forgot what the joke had been. He continued to laugh, though, because that in itself was funny...

But Scorpius stopped after his stomach lurched. He sat in confusion, only half aware that Albus was talking to him, and stared at his concerned green eyes for one long moment before puking all over the table.

Germaphobe Albus immediately launched himself out of the booth, but the quickly rushed to Scorpius' side.

"Are you alright, mate?" Albus asked. After a moment, Scorpius looked at the mess, then back at Albus.

"I... Think I had too much firewhiskey," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, I'd reckon you're right."

"Oh, wow," Aunt Daphne said as she walked up. "That's... Quite a mess. Albus, honey, could you help Scorpius to the loo?"

"Yeah, sure." Albus helped Scorpius stand, but the latter immediately got dizzy and swayed. His stomach lurched before he puked again on the floor. Albus made a sickened noise, then gently ushered Scorpius to the bathroom, taking most of his weight but being very careful to avoid the spittle that hung from his friend's mouth.

When in the toilet, Albus lifted his friend onto the counter and pulled off his white, button down shirt, which had been messed up, and got some paper towel wet and cleaned Scorpius with it, careful to avoid it with his actual skin. Scorpius wasn't thinking; he hardly had it in him to absorb information. When Albus finished, he removed his tank top to show his tan abdomen, to which Scorpius gave an odd. appreciative coo. He disappeared into a stall for just a moment before gently lowering Scorpius down and helping him to the same stall, and gently set him on his knees. 

Scorpius was sick a few more times, and after the last, Blaise walked into the restroom. Scorpius briefly heard him and Albus talk for a moment, before Albus gently touched Scorpius' shoulder.

"Let me know when you're good. I'll take you home."

"I'm done."

"You sure?"

"... Yes." Scorpius pushed himself up, then looked down at Albus' shirt.

"I... I'm sorry, Al."

"Don't be."

Albus put Scorpius' arm over his shoulder, and slipped his own around Scorpius' waist.

"Our shirts..." Scorpius said as they started walking. "Daphne will wash them. Don't speak... We're going to look very odd anyway."

The two shirtless boys walked slowly through Knockturn Alley, earning them very odd looks from very odd people. Scorpius knew he looked pathetic, but he felt weak and tired and sore. Looking at Albus, though, showed a very threatening looking face, and Scorpius doubted they'd have any problems.

And they didn't. They made it to Scorpius' room entirely without incident. They didn't even run into either of their families.

Mawmie, however, was in Scorpius' room.

"Master Scorpius!" She screeched.

"Quiet, Mawmie," Scorpius muttered.

"But Master Scor-"

"Please. Just... Go to your room." Albus lowered Scorpius onto the bed.

"But Mawmie should tell Master Malfoy-"

"No." Scorpius said. "Don't. Please."

"But-" Mawmie protested.

"Don't do it, Mawmie. Just trust me."

The House Elf looked at Scorpius for a long moment, before silently slipping out of the room. Scorpius leaned back, eyes closed. He heard Albus open up his trunk and presumably put on one of his shirts, before leaving for a moment, and returning.

"Sit up, Scor." Albus urged gently. Scorpius sighed and took a moment before lifting himself up. He opened his eyes to see Albus crouching in front of him, holding a few water bottles. "You need to drink a lot of water."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"It'll help with the hangover." Albus explained.

"How?"

"Waters the alcohol down, so your blood-alcohol level or whatever is low."

"How do you know this, Albus?" Scorpius asked gently.

Albus took a moment, opening the first bottle and pouring it into Scorpius' mouth for him. Scorpius had drank half before he pushed it away. The raven-haired boy closed the bottle silently, and set it on the floor.

"Albus..." Scorpius whispered.

"My mother." Albus said tensely. "Now go piss. You should sleep it off."

Scorpius nodded and listened, and when he came back to the room, it was very dimly lit. Scorpius took his shoes and trousers off and climbed into bed. "Will you stay with me, Albus?"

"Of course," he said. "But take off your damn socks."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but did so, as Albus kicked off his shoes, socks, and trousers before laying beside Scorpius in just Scorpius' shirt and some emerald green pants.

The boys laid side by side for a moment, shoulders touching, before Scorpius closed his eyes.

"Come here," Albus whispered after several minutes. Sluggishly, the blond rolled into Albus' arms and buried his face into the crook of his friend's neck. This was it. He never wanted to do anything else, ever again. He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

\--------------------------------------------------

He woke up in a sweat, the room almost pitch black. He tensed and startled, until he noticed that he was a top a very awake Albus.

"You alright?" Albus asked in a whisper.

"I... Yeah."

Albus gave Scorpius an odd look through the corner of his eye. "What?" Scorpius prompted. Albus quickly looked away.

"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly. Scorpius sat up.

"What?" he demanded quietly. Albus got another odd expression.

"Scor... Look down."

A confused Scorpius looked down to see a tent in his pants, and his face burned bright. He didn't even feel anything!

"Oh, Merlin- I-"

"S'fine, Scorpius. calm down." Albus said. "Come back."

"B-but..."

Albus gave him an easy, amused smile, and Scorpius' heart fluttered. "Don't be shy. I'm a bloke, too. I get it."

Scorpius looked at his friend for a long time, a lot of miscellaneous thoughts whirring in his head, all too fast for Scorpius to know what they were. But after a few long moments, Scorpius shot forward and pressed his lips against Albus'.

Albus reacted immediately, surging up and shifting so that they were snogging while sitting up, Scorpius' legs were outstretched and his head was turned, and Albus was kneeling on his legs. His hands pushed through Scorpius' hair and the latter groaned, his face flushing, a supernova exploding in his mind. They snogged for a long time, Albus' hands wandering over the top half of Scorpius' body, while the heir was much too nervous to move his hands from his side.

It was Albus who pulled away, and he threw himself back onto the bed. He bit the back of his wrist, as he often did while frustrated, eyes squeezed shut. Scorpius noticed that Albus had pitched himself a tent had put his own to shame. He blushed and looked away.

"Why... Did you stop?" Scorpius whispered.

"Too much. Too far. Too fast..." Albus took a deep breath. "I can't... I can't. Not... Not yet." He pushed his hair back.

"Oh." Scorpius said gently. Albus looked at him for a moment before sitting up, taking his face in his hand, and kissing him gently on the mouth.

"We're just kids, Scor. We've got a long time. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered gently. Scorpius found an odd comfort in his friend's words/\\.

"... Right. You're right." Scorpius smiled a genuine smile and looked down. They had forever. He never wanted anything else.


	9. Note

Being rewritten: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13413519


End file.
